Factions
Overview As of April, 2017, there are eight known factions holding at least one robot and one faction with no robots. On the Facebook page of Walking War Robots, this picture was released, showing each robot currently available in game at the time. There are a total of eight possible factions: * TMC (Transatlantic Military Corporation): This group consists of one light robot, one medium robot, and two heavy robots. * RUS (Russian Empire): This faction is made up of a light robot, two medium robots, and one heavy robot. * GER (Neue Ordnung): The Neue Ordnung is made up of two light robots, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. * FFA (Freedom Fighter's Alliance): As of update 1.5.1, this group only officially features a medium robot (and an unaffiliated light robot.) * PRC (People's Republic of China): This group has no robots, experimental or available to purchase as of update 1.5.1. * BAF (British Armed Forces): A faction with one light robot, one medium robot, and one heavy robot. All have physical shields built into the design and resemble the knights of old. * JSDF (Japanese Self-Defence Force) The name is theorised, but this faction produces one quadrupedal medium robot and one quadrupedal heavy robot. * USA '(United States of America) This faction produces light, medium and heavy "gunslinger" robots, who are named after famous Wild Western cowboys. TMC - Transatlantic Military Corporation The Transatlantic Military Corporation is most likely centered in North America and Western Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. General Patton), it is safe to conclude that they are probably centered around English-speaking nations. It is probable that these nations banded together into a capitalistic business that makes money by developing, manufacturing, and selling arms, as well as keeping a self-defence force of War Robots. Based on the types of robots maintained by the TMC's military, it seems that they focus on heavy assault; the general repetition of hardpoint types seems to be aimed at mass-mounting each robot with the same weapon to focus specifically on one type of combat. In addition, TMC robots seem to focus on outgunning their opponents, with this alliance sporting several bots notable in their firepower categories. * The GL. Patton is the only robot to sport 4 light hardpoints at once. * The Griffin currently is the only Heavy bot with the Jump ability and equal armaments to the Rhino. * Fury sports three heavy hardpoints at once, bringing the most Heavy firepower of any bot. Destrier.jpg|'Destrier|link=Destrier GL. Patton.jpg|'GL. Patton'|link=GL. Patton Griffin.jpg|'Griffin'|link=Griffin Fury.jpg|'Fury'|link=Fury RUS - Russian Empire The Russian Empire is most likely centered in Russia and a portion of Eastern Europe. Based on the names of the robots (e.g. Vityaz, from Latvian), the nations of the Russian Empire are probably closely associated with Russia in terms of economics and physical distances. Based on the types of robots operated by the Russian Empire, they seemingly emphasise versatility; the variety of hardpoints offered means that robots armed with long-range artillery can also be equipped with short-range weapons to defend against any situations that require closing with the enemy. Additionally, the Russian Empire builds the only medium and light robots that are capable of jumping, each with a relatively short cooldown that further supports the idea of tactical diversity. The armor and speed of these robots seem to be quite balanced as well compared to the weight of their armaments; the Vityaz and Rogatka are excellent examples of this mentality in design. Notable records these robots possess: * Cossack is a pretty fast Light bot, with a top speed of 58 km/h plus jumping ability. * Vityaz falls in 2nd place to Boa for top medium speed with a Heavy hardpoint, coming in at 42 km/h. * Rogatka is the fastest medium bot, with a top speed of 60 km/h. It is also the fourth fastest bot. * Natasha is the only robot to sport two Heavy and two Light hardpoints. Cossack.jpg|'Cossack'|link=Cossack Vityaz.jpeg|'Vityaz'|link=Vityaz Rogatka.jpg|'Rogatka'|link=Rogatka Natasha.jpg|'Natasha'|link=Natasha GER - Neue Ordnung The Neue Ordnung (New Order) probably contains Germany and parts of Southern Europe. It most likely shares its western border with the TMC and its eastern border with the Russian Empire. Bots belonging to this faction are based around real-world German armored vehicles, and previously sported German Iron Cross decals which were removed from the bots in update 1.4.0. From the types of robots created by the Neue Ordnung, it seems that they focus on using slower, heavier robots in combination with faster, well armed light robots that are armed with a combination of close-range and long-range weapons. The ability of German robots with heavy hardpoints (except Schutze) capable of mounting multiple lighter armaments stresses that these robots are strongest when utilizing weapons of similar ranges, but different weapons types (such as a Leo with a Thunder and 3xPinatas or a Boa with a Thunder and a Taran) to keep enemies on their toes. This manufacturer claims some notable records in its category: * The Boa is the most durable medium robot in terms of maximum HP, topping out at 185,000 HP at max. It is also the fastest medium bot with one Heavy hardpoint, with a top speed of 42 kph at max. * The Leo was the first robot introduced that had a maximum HP over 200,000, coming in with 226,000 HP at max level. Before the introduction of Raijin, Leo held the record for the highest HP of any bot. * The Gepard is currently the most well armed light robot available (in terms of similar light robots), sporting three light hardpoints. * The Schutze is the only light robot capable of hosting a heavy hardpoint, and is also the most durable with a max HP of 93,000. It also is the only robot aside from Cossack to have only one hardpoint of any kind. * None of the GER robots have abilities. It is the only faction to have robots with no abilities. Schutze.jpeg|'Schütze'|link=Schütze Gepard.jpg|'Gepard'|link=Gepard Boa.jpg|'Boa'|link=Boa Leo.jpg|'Leo'|link=Leo FFA - Freedom Fighter's Alliance Because of its only robot's name's root in Jewish folklore, as well as the Hebrew markings on the previous Golem model, the FFA may be centered around Israel. However, due to the game only having one definitive robot available for the FFA, it is unknown whether other countries belong to this faction. There was a prototype of a bot with same color scheme as a Golem, it might be another FFA bot. However, it never made it into production. It was heavy bot called the Robespierre, was slower than Natasha, equipped with 1 Heavy, 2 Medium and 1 Light hardpoints. It never made it's way to live server. Based on the only definite robot currently available, FFA robots seem to sacrifice armor for large amounts of firepower and a decent speed; the Golem shares a similar weapons loadout with the German Leo but with a little over half the hitpoints and a considerably better speed. The Golem holds the record of having one of each type of hardpoint: light, medium and heavy. Golem.jpg|'Golem'|link=Golem PRC - People's Republic of China Based on the name, it can be safely assumed that the PRC is centered around East Asia, specifically China. The PRC is the name for China's government in real life. The PRC was announced on Pixonic's Facebook page, but as of update 1.5.1, has no robots in the Store, or in the Beta test server. However, a possible candidate has appeared on the 3.0.0 test server, the descend robot. This bot looks to have chinese qualities, though it may not even belong to a faction at all BAF - British Armed Forces The BAF is a faction which seems to be only made up of Britain and possibly the rest of the UK. Although it was not confirmed as a faction the Facebook page for WWR states that the British Armed Forces ordered the construction of three robots: One light, one medium, and one heavy. All robots in this category have physical shields. The British Armed Forces have three robots commissioned: Gareth, Galahad, and Lancelot. They hold a decent trail of firsts: The Gareth is the first light robot with any sort of shielding. It has a max HP of 80,000, and has a speed of 64 kph. Its shield's max health is 160,000 hp. It is the only other light robot that has roughly the same firepower capabilities as the Gepard, wielding one medium and one light hardpoint. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. The Galahad is the first medium robot with physical shielding. It is the third fastest medium robot available, with a top speed of 50 kph, making it only slightly slower than the Doc, which has 51 kp. The shield's max is 199,000 hp. This robot does have a glaring weakness, however. At max, it only has 120,000 HP, making it the weakest medium robot second to only Carnage. Unfortunately, it also has a firepower disadvantage in tougher robot fights, only wielding one medium hardpoint and two light hardpoints. Its ability, Phalanx Mode, slows the robot down by 20% and brings its shield to the front of the robot's body, defending against bullets and energy weapons, but rocketry is a weak point. Firepower and movement (except for the -20% speed), unlike either Rhino or Raijin respectively, is not altered during Phalanx Mode. The Lancelot is the third Heavy robot with a physical shield(s). It has a max HP of 170,000 and has a top speed of 30 kph, and is the first and only Heavy robot with the Rush ability. The three frontal shield's max HP is 102,000 each section. It wields one heavy hardpoint and two medium hardpoints. Unlike the Rhino or the Raijin, the shield is always active, requiring no toggles of any kind to activate. It has excellent firepower, even for a heavy robot. It is also the most wide and bulky robot in the game. Gareth.jpg|'Gareth'|link=Gareth Galahad.jpg|'Galahad'|link=Galahad Lancelot.jpg|'Lancelot(Concept)'|link=Lancelot JSDF - Japanese Self Defense Force The JSDF is a theoretical faction to which the Raijin and Fūjin robots belong to. The JSDF is an actual military force in real life as well. The reason why the Japanese faction is theorised to be the JSDF is due to the fact that the Japanese bots, the Raijin and Fūjin, both focus on defensive and positional warfare, suggesting that they are being used to defend a territory rather than trying to capture territories. Because of this, it can be suggested that the JSDF is trying to avoid WR's great war and accepts isolationist policies rather than war-hawking. Robots in this section hold a number of records to themselves: The Fūjin is the first medium quadrupedal robot in WWR. It is also the only medium robot that can go toe to toe with the Griffin and Rhino in pure firepower; it is the only robot to carry 3 medium hardpoints. It has a unique skill called Sentry (Mode), in which it trades off the use of its legs in order to elevate its tower and activate its built-in Ancile shield. Even the shield is a marked improvement over the standard Ancile, even in Carnage. While having a lower max health than a single Ancile (75,000 vs. 90,000 max HP), it is the only shield that regenerates at 5% of the shield's max health a second, outperforming the Ancile's 1% per second. It also has no minimum shield activation limit, where the Ancile needs to be at 10% to activate. The Raijin is the first heavy quadrupedal robot in WWR. It is the second heavy robot to carry a physical shield on its back, as well as the second robot to have two heavy hardpoints. It holds the record for the most durable robot in the game, with an extreme 250,000 HP at max, with Leo coming in second. The shield has a durable 150,000 HP in each half of the shield, but since the halves are so close to each other, they typically receive roughly equal amounts of damage. It is not uncommon for one side to be lost before the other, however. Its unique ability, called Bastion, is similar to its smaller counterpart by raising the legs, disabling movement. Activation puts the shield in front of the robot, making it a highly durable midrange/long-range combat robot. Fujin2.png|'Fūjin'|link=Fūjin Raijin2.png|'Raijin'|link=Raijin USA - United States of America Commonly referred to as the swap bots, the American bots are capable of swapping out one weapon set for another. Weapons will still reload when unswapped, however, you cannot place shields on these swap points. Interestingly, these bots are named after Wild West Outlaws, eschewing the tradition of the American Army naming their military vehicles after famous American generals. * The Butch has four heavy hardpoints divided into two sets of two heavies each. * The Doc has four medium hardpoints divided into two sets of two mediums each. * The Jesse has four light hardpoints divided into two sets of two lights each. Butch.png|'Butch'|link=Butch Doc.png|'Doc'|link=Doc Jesse.png|'Jesse'|link=Jesse Factions Unknown This is currently a place for bots of unconfirmed factions. The current members are the Rhino, Carnage, Robo Duck and Stalker. The bots in this category hold a quite a number of records for themselves as they were the first bots released costing WP except Roboduck which was a prank and cannot be bought. The Rhino's armament is identical to the Griffin's, but holds three unique records: It is the only heavy robot to run at 50 kph at max upgrade level(thanks to a unique ability called Assault Mode). It is the first heavy bot with built-in physical shielding, and still holds the record for the most durable physical shield, absorbing a maximum of 241,000 damage before breaking, as of update 2.9.0. The Carnage is the first robot to be introduced with a built in Ancile shield, as well as the first robot to be shipped with the Rush ability, allowing it to be the fastest bot in entire game during activation. It has the fastest enhanced speed for any robot. The Stalker has the second highest max HP (90,000) out of the light bot class (Schutze is only 3,000 more), as well as being the fastest robot available without use of abilities (66 km\h). Its unique ability, called Stealth, removes it from an enemy's targeting systems for 8 seconds. It is effectively invulnerable to most forms of damage during Stealth, especially when fighting bots taller than itself. Rhino.jpg|'Rhino'|link=Rhino Carnage.jpg|'Carnage'|link=Carnage Stalker.jpg|'Stalker'|link=Stalker